Never Let Her Go
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Amidst the loss and bloodbaths, Glenn held Maggie even tighter and closed his eyes. She was his to protect, his to love. No one or nothing would ever take her from him.


What might have been going through Glenn's mind in Killer Within. Spoilers ahead. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment he saw her, Glenn felt his heart stop.

For the most part, the group had survived the unexpected walker attack. Glenn had been with Rick and Daryl when it happened, and as they had raced toward the others on the opposite side of the fence, he had seen the rest of the group splinter and disappear in different directions. Rick was screaming for his wife and son, but Glen could only think of the red headed, fiery young woman he had claimed as his own. His Maggie, the woman he had found against all odds and had fallen in love with. He wanted nothing more than to go after her, to hold her and make sure she was okay. But it would have to wait. He followed Rick and Daryl, slicing their way through the mass of walkers. The stench of death was foul as it permeated his senses, but it was nothing new.

They made their way back into the prison, hoping to find the rest of their group. They found T-Dog first, or what was left of him. He saw the look on Daryl's face as the roughneck leaned down and closed his fingers tightly around Carol's scarf, the one she had been wearing mere minutes ago. Bile pushed its way up from his stomach and into his throat, but he managed to fight it down as Daryl swiped his dirt-crusted hand over his eyes. It was clear to Glenn how upset Daryl was, but he couldn't react to it right now. None of them could. So they did the only thing they could. They continued through the prison.

After searching every available inch of the prison, they finally retreated into the sunlight. They had found Hershel and Beth, but Maggie, Lori and Carl were still missing. Rick had just decided to go after them when they all heard the weak cries of an infant. Glenn looked toward the sound, his heart jumping against his ribcage as a shaken Maggie and Carl appeared in his line of vision. Maggie had a tiny bundle clutched to her chest and a sick look on her beautiful face.

The entire group saw them, but Rick was the first to move toward Maggie and Carl. The axe clutched in his hands dropped to the ground with a metallic clang.

Maggie let out a sob; the sound shredded Glenn's heart.

"Where… Where is she?" Rick demanded, closing the distance between himself and Maggie.

Carl looked shaken but stoic as his father moved past them.

"No, Rick, no," Maggie pleaded, holding the newborn even tighter. She grabbed Rick's arm with a bloodied hand.

Rick yanked his arm away from her and went to his son. Carl didn't look at his father, and a sob ripped from Rick's throat. "No, no, no. No!" He stumbled away from Carl and Maggie and the newborn, still covered in her mother's blood, that Maggie held so tightly.

Finally able to move, Glenn began pushing himself toward Maggie. She saw him and stumbled toward him, sobbing again. Tears ran down her dirty, blood-stained cheeks.

Without hesitating, Glenn touched her cheeks lightly. Then he pulled her into his arms, mindful of the newborn between them. She was alive and safe. He would protect her. As long as he was breathing, he would never, ever let anything happen to her, or the baby she held in her arms. He tried not to hear Rick's howls of pain and loss as he held Maggie close and kissed her head over and over again. Somewhere along the way, somehow, they had become a family. The group of survivors and the two lovers who had found each other, against all odds and in the face of uncertainty and doom. They formed a makeshift family; somehow, they worked.

Amidst the loss and bloodbaths, Glenn held Maggie even tighter and closed his eyes. She was his to protect, his to love. No one or nothing would ever take her from him.

He would make sure of that.

The End.

A/N: I absolutely adore Maggie and Glenn, and this scene in Killer Within made my shipper heart jump for joy. I hope everyone enjoyed this. Thanks for reading, and please review.


End file.
